The Carnival
by StarkidGleek
Summary: A quick prompt. Kurt and Jesse go to the Carnival.


Jesse slipped his hand into Kurt's easily as they passed under the sign at the entrance to the Ohio State Fair. It was a surprisingly not scorching day outside considering it was late July. Jesse had come back home for the summer from California, a small part for his family but mainly for Kurt. They'd been dating since Kurt had joined the cheerios and the past year had been excruciating being so far apart. Naturally they talked via phone, skype and emails but face to face was just so much better. You couldn't hold hands, hug or kiss electronically.

The moment the pair entered the fair proper Jesse pulled Kurt over to the tilt-a-whirl, having come to a mutual agreement beforehand to get the nauseating rides done before eating so nothing could possibly make a reprise. When the attendant started the ride, Jesse and Kurt threw their weight to the side to make the little cart spin as fast as possible. It lazily swung a few times before suddenly spinning very quickly, pressing them to the back with g-force. Kurt giggled breathlessly and grabbed Jesse's hand, scrunching his face in excitement. When the ride slowed to a stop, the pair staggered off with everyone else dizzily leaving. Kurt leaned heavily on Jesse until his legs felt less like jello and the world wasn't spinning around him.

"I'm glad we did that one first, who knows what sort of unfortunate things would happen if I had eaten anything before it." Kurt finally straightened, his dizziness completely gone but still walking close to the older teen. They completely ignored the rickety and downright tetanus-prone rollercoaster that creaked and groaned ominously, heading for the ferris wheel. Jesse and Kurt waited for a carriage to descend and the climbed aboard. Slowly the ferris wheel rotated until they were at the top, higher than everything in the park. Kurt leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"I can see McKinley from here." Kurt pointed off in the distance and the large building stuck out over a mile away.

"I could practically see Carmel with how high we are." Kurt smacked Jesse's arm with a grin. Carmel was over an hour away, it was impossible to see from the ferris wheel no matter the height. The breeze jolted their carriage and Kurt grabbed onto Jesse in fear of falling out. Jesse chuckled, pulling him close and wrapping both arms around the startled boy. "You're safe." He murmured into Kurt's hair as the wheel turned, bringing them closer to the ground. When the attendant unlocked the gate the pair headed off, wandering through the park hand in hand.

"Oh look, that polar bear is bigger than me!" About five booths away hung a line of polar bears from the ceiling, nearly touching the ground. Jesse looked at the monster of a stuffed animal and back to Kurt before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the game that required you to knock five milk bottles over to win a prize. Then three small prizes could be upgraded to the large prize.

Jesse looked at Kurt's hopeful and excited face and grabbed his wallet. He laid a fifty on the table, knowing he'd need it. Baseball was not his strong suit, but he would do anything for Kurt so blowing fifty dollars at one stand was nothing. His first pitch knocked down three bottles, but two remained standing. His following efforts panned out similarly, not quite knocking down all the bottles until about his fifteenth try.

"YES!" Jesse pumped his fist in the air when all the bottles toppled off the platform and then motioned to Kurt to pick whichever small prize to be later traded in, not paying attention as he threw the next ball.

"Jesse," Kurt called from his left after ten more throws, "Jesse it's fine, I don't need the big one. I got a baby one, see?" He held up the little polar bear, waving it's tiny paw at Jesse. The taller teenager smiled fondly at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"No, you wanted the big one, so I'll get you the big one." Kurt beamed and stood on his tip toes to press a quick kiss to Jesse's lips. They ignored the disgusted sound from a patron passing by and Jesse picked up another ball, knocking down all five bottles again. "Just one more now!" Kurt nodded with a grin, accepting the twin baby polar bear from the attendee. As Jesse continued to throw the baseballs at the bottles, his bucket filled with the balls dwindled further and further until there was only one left. Jesse pulled it from the now empty bucket almost reverently before presenting it in Kurt's face. "Kiss for good luck?" Kurt's nose crinkled adorably and Jesse chuckled at his expression.

"That's disgusting, I don't know who's been touching that!" Instead of kissing the baseball that could be diseased, Kurt kissed the tiny nose of one of the polar bears and then pressed it to the ball with a loud 'mwah' to emphasize the kiss. Jesse smiled fondly at Kurt for a long moment, forgetting they were in public. "Jesse?" Blinking, Jesse nodded and faced the bottles. With a deep inhale, he reared back and let the final ball lose. It felt like the ball took ages to fly through the air, and when it reached the bottles, all five flew off the platform. "You did it!" Kurt bounced on his heels, hugging Jesse tightly. Keeping one arm around him, Kurt handed the two baby polar bears over to the girl as her co-worker stepped on the ladder to retrieve the huge polar bear. Jesse took the monster from the girl and turned to Kurt. He brushed a strand of hair that had escaped the hairspray hold back up and handed the polar bear over. Kurt took it, his arms barely encircling it and Jesse swooped in, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Kurt's neck. When Jesse stepped back, Kurt's cheeks were an endearing shade of red.

"Happy anniversary, Kurt."


End file.
